


【艾利】【未授权翻译】小夜曲（Serenade）

by ThornVineLily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Teasing, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily
Summary: 原标签：挑|逗    指|交    （大概）  窥\阴\癖【这样翻译出来好变|态啊摔】





	【艾利】【未授权翻译】小夜曲（Serenade）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501244) by [milleandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/pseuds/milleandra). 



> 原标签：挑|逗 指|交 （大概） 窥\阴\癖【这样翻译出来好变|态啊摔】

 

 

 

 

你们两个都定定地站着，僵在原地。他拿着一碗水站在床边，除了一件大敞着的白衬衫之外什么都没穿，而你站在门外，考虑着你是该进去还是离开。你已经勉强学会了如何读懂利威尔，读懂他的情绪和表情。他稍稍俯下身，脸上波澜不惊，把碗放在了床边的一个小板凳上，将一小块抹布在水中浸湿。他表现得很自然，就算他基本是全裸的，也一点都没有为你的存在而表现出什么困扰。你无声地关上了门，试着解读现在的气氛，安静地向前小步挪去，站到床边，在你们俩之间保持了些许距离，从利威尔的脸上搜寻着什么明显的不自在或烦躁的表现。

 

他终于以毫无分散的注意力看向了你，你意识到你看对气氛了。他没生气，看起来他正在脑子里揣摩着一个主意。你不敢看除了他的脸以外的任何地方。

 

“艾伦。”他开口了，你从他的声音里认出了那他对你的一丝好感。“假装你不在这。”你干瞪着他看了一瞬，尝试着理解这句话的含义。利威尔与你对视着，等待着一个回答。你点点头，你的字典里永远都没有拒绝他这三个字。

 

有了你简单的表示配合的动作之后他就转身背对了你，坐在床沿，把布片拿到了手中。你也坐了下来，保持着你与他之间的距离，嘴里一个字都不出。你观察着利威尔的一举一动，他微蹙双眉，拧干布片贴上脖颈，向下擦去。抹布足够湿，让几滴水流下了他的胸膛。你想喝掉那每一滴，你的唇若有若无地擦过利威尔的皮肤，想要让他因期待和不耐而颤抖，想要他把手指缠入你的头发将你拉近。但是你不被允许如此。你只能看。

 

利威尔把布片放回了碗中，将衬衫自手臂上推走，布料滑下的时候弓起了背，展露出大片苍白的肌肤。你屏住了呼吸，盯着他皮肤下舒张收缩着的肌肉，你的口中泛起了涎液，想要舔舐他，清理他的欲望比以往更要强烈。你想着他是不是在挑逗你，但是他未变的脸什么都没告诉你。他的表情仍不被你的存在而困扰，就像你真的不在那里而他是孤身一人在屋里，按例睡前清洗着身体。他又拿了布片，沿着手臂抹去，抹下侧腹，擦过胸膛。你无法将眼睛从他身上挂着的水珠上移开，夏夜高热的温度让它们很快就都消失了。布片碰到他的乳尖时，利威尔轻轻颤抖了一下，乳尖硬了一点。你意识到水大概已经凉了很多了。

 

他站起身，又拧了一次布，你观察着他的背脊，将每道伤疤都铭刻入记忆，试图把这一幕深深铸进脑中。利威尔很美，他的黑发半遮住脸，在自窗口倾泻而入的月光之下，苍白的皮肤几乎闪着光，你猜测着那皮肤是覆盖着汗液还是清水。他会告诉你该不该碰他的。你想要脱下你自己的衣服，现下的夏夜已经热到几乎无法忍受了，而你眼前的情景正起着让你冷静下来的反作用。

 

利威尔将他先前脱下的衬衣和一个枕头靠在床头板上整理了一下，以让他能舒服地在床上躺着。他就半倚在你眼前，但他还是一个眼神都没赐给你。他张开腿的时候你实在需要记住你还需要呼吸，他清理着它们，他的手离大腿内侧越来越近的时候动作肉眼可见地慢了下去。你能看见他半硬的阴茎，在其上施加的最为轻微的一次触碰让利威尔的整个身体都颤抖了起来。

 

“艾伦……”那声喃喃几乎不可闻，让你怀疑它究竟是不是仅存在于你的幻想中。你将眼神定在利威尔微张的唇上，他润唇时一闪的舌尖。你的目光向上游去，但你还是没有与利威尔的双目相对，它们还是紧闭着的。一声低低的，听起来极其疑似你名字的喘息又从他的唇间溜出，然后你就看见了，他的唇环绕出你的名字，爱抚着它，就如同他的手抚摸着他勃起的性器一样，慵懒地撸动着，就像他是完全一个人在屋内一样，而不是为你上演着一出好戏。你考虑着这是否足够成为你犯上的理由，但是利威尔放松而满足的表情里有什么东西让你决定按兵不动继续观察，与你尖叫着要行动的欲望作着斗争。

 

利威尔的大拇指擦过他性器的头部，让他呻吟出了声，将前列腺液涂满他的茎身。他的皮肤上覆了一层薄汗，他将湿润的手指向下拖曳去，途经会阴来到他的后穴。他带着挑逗意味地在那里转着圈，仅将指尖推入那圈肌肉又收回。他深吸了一口气，终于推入了一整根手指，很快放松下来在内里搅动。你饥渴地看着这一切，他手动作的节奏近乎催眠一般，但你还是不时向他的脸看去，希望着那双灰眸能够与你的目光相对，邀你上前，但是只能看见乌黑的睫毛在苍白脸颊上打下阴影，唇张开发出另一声喘息。

 

他又加了一根手指，开合蜷曲着它们，他的腰也动着，以几乎完全一样的慵懒节奏摆动着，你硬到发痛，但你想都没想要满足自己，全神贯注在控制你沉重的呼吸上。现在你唯一关心的事就是利威尔，他的欢愉，他的满足。当他僵住的时候你颤抖起来，他身体里的手指向上弯曲，嘴张开着，呼吸不稳。他的全身都剧烈地颤抖起来，你的名字一遍遍被他重复着，他的手几乎停止了动作，但是你知道他身体里的手指正在反复侵犯着那个让他失去所有尊严的地方。他快去了，他的身体绷紧如弓弦，背拱起离开了床，他高潮的时候眼睛终于睁开了，你的名字还挂在他的嘴边。

 

他正从高潮中慢慢缓过来，灰眼睛灼灼地看着你，带着一个让你心痛的满足的微笑。你等着他重新摆正姿态，等着他告诉你该如何做。

 

“你真是个好孩子，艾伦。”他喃喃道，向你伸出了手。

 

你不需要他再多说什么了。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【莉莉注：然后干|了个|爽吧】


End file.
